


Strip poker

by Claire07



Series: Game Night [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Edward invites his new colleague over to meet his family.A game of strip poker ensues.





	1. Meet and play.

Edward was always wanting to entertain his friends, show off almost. Show off his family, his wife, his 4 bed home. It didn’t matter that Serena his wife was working full time as a Vascular Surgeon on AAU at Holby having not long returned from maternity leave after having their daughter and was still bowing down to his constant (sexual) requests.  
Edward has a new consultant that has joined him at St. James’. Someone who is the same rank but as Edward has been there longer is his superior of some sorts even though they work in differing departments, Marcus is an orthopaedic consultant and Edward a consultant anaesthetist. 

He spots Bernie coming to meet her husband after work one night, she too recently became a mum for the second time and was still on maternity leave, currently a Captain in the RAMC. He instantly takes a like to the woman, she is tall, with long blonde hair and very slim.  
Edward being friendly of course, invited them around for a games night; they accepted as long as they could get a baby sitter for their children. Luckily Marcus’ parents took them in for the night and they headed around to ‘The Campbells’ for their second night out together since having Charlotte.

While at ‘The Campbells’ Marcus and Edward boasted (like I am bigger tha you contest) that they have previously won a large amounts of cash at the local casino playing poker tournaments, never yet played against each other. So as always the egotistical maniac, Edward asked them if they wanted to up the ante as such and not play for money……… “Strip Poker?” He teased. Marcus knew that Bernie had played a little poker, more so when she is away fighting in some war torn country but never played against her, the men decided that they would play in teams, “Boys versus Girls?” Marcus stated that if he was going to play strip poker her was to have all his clothes on by the end of the night.  
Bernie and Serena who were trying to get to know each other agreed after finding out that Serena whilst in Uni played poker semi-professionally and it paid off all of her Uni fee’s, Edward thinking that it was her fathers legacy did this. Bernie stating that she too is a dab hand and would most probably wipe the floor with the men if they played as a team, they played their poker playing skills down an awful lot, they agreed.

It was about 2 hours into the night and the last game by the looks of it as the ‘boys’ had only their pants on while the ladies had only removed their cardigans and shoes. Yes, as they predicted (well not the men obviously) they are still fully dressed. Serena and Bernie had played them like a fiddle, the men getting very frustrated with the fact they have now lost 3 games in a row, having folded for the last time, Bernie and Serena let out a cheer to ‘girl power.’  
They took pity on their husbands, not wanting to disgrace themselves with losing the last piece of clothing they had on their bodies, they even let them take a sock off at a time too. It was Edward that piped up the request that ‘the ladies could strip too’ after their night of flirty banter between themselves. Bernie thought for a second, looking to Marcus to see what he wanted but she knew the answer straight away as both men had their hands in their boxers stroking their ego’s so to speak.  
Bernie looked at Serena, yes they had been flirty all night but Serena flirted with everyone and Bernie, well Bernie was admiring Serena all night. Her recent discovery that she liked women too, after starting a brief affair with her anaesthetist whilst on her last tour, which fizzled out when she came back home and got pregnant for the second time. 

Bernie kissed Serena as they still sat on the floor, once she realised what she did, Bernie pulled back only for Serena to kiss her back all but briefly after staring at their husbands across the table. They clearly didn’t mind as they are still stroking their hard erect shafts now.   
“Please continue, give us a show.” Edward said and Marcus nodded in agreement. Serena kissed Bernie again and started to slowly undo the buttons on Bernie’s shirt while she knelt her with her arms beside her, staring in Serena’s beautiful brown hazel eyes. Once the shirt was undone, using her fingertips from Bernie’s trousers edge she stoked up the length of Bernie’s body, up her sternum and over her clavicles, Bernie taking several deep breaths unable to take her eyes away from Serena’s who were shining in awe. Serena used her palms to stroke down Bernie’s upper arms and pulls the shirt off, with a weak smile she encouraged Bernie to do the same.

Serena had no buttons on her bright pink shirt, so Bernie undid the cuffs after caressing Serena’s palm and fingers. She shuffled forward and placed her body a mere centimetre away from Serena’s, she kissed her neck and slowly pulled down the shirt, trapping Serena’s hands behind her briefly until she freed them herself and held Bernie in place by wrapping her golden blonde locks in her fingers. Her kisses now trailed from Serena’s jawline to the low V front of her camisole top, top of her deep cleavage.   
Blindly finding the edges, Bernie trailed the top up from the front and side, splaying her hands over Serena’s stomach, touching all the up over the swell of Serena’s breasts where she inhaled sharply and pulled her hips forward so they are now touching Bernie’s who too applied the pressure that they both needed. 

They can see their husbands to their side, but for now their eyes are only trained on each other until it was Marcus who spoke next.  
“We will need you to stand for the bottom half,” Edward hummed in agreement and used his hand to gesture for them to stand. Bernie stood up first and offered her hand to Serena, she shook her head and brought Bernie’s hips closer to her face using the belt hooks on her waistband; her nose rubbing on the zip of Bernie’s trousers, inhaling the arousal that was evidently their. Serena scrapped her nails through the thick fabric of the trousers over Bernie’s arse so much so Bernie’s instant reaction was to thrust her hips forward placing her fingers in Serena’s brown long curly hair. Serena uses her teeth to unhook the clasp then quickly with her nimble surgeons fingers undid the button, she licked the full length of the now exposed zip before undoing it, Bernie’s hips rolling slowly as she uses her nails to massage Serena’s head. The trousers now fully open fall to the floor immediately due to the heavy weight of them, Serena’s fingers followed them to the floor having constantly having kept her hands on Bernie’s long muscular legs, she helps her to step out of them.

Its Serena’s turn next, but Bernie can’t do the same as Serena has a long black skirt on ‘hippy style’. She offers Serena a hand to stand then gestures her to the single chair that they have been sitting next to, Serena is lowered gently by her game partner, Bernie moves the table so their respective husbands get the view that they are hoping for.  
Bernie lifts up Serena’s stocking clad leg and places small kisses from her feet to her knee, lifting the skirt slowly as she goes. Once the leg is kissed she uses her tongue to trail all the way back down, leaving the skirt edge resting on Serena’s knee so she can do the same with the other. 

Serena’s hands are gripping the armchair so tightly her fingers and knuckles have gone white, her breathing is hitched every time Bernie moves to a new place, their eyes firmly still fixed on each others knowing that their husbands are enjoying the show as they have moved to the two seater sofa to the left of Bernie, getting the full show from the side and not behind.  
So the other leg is complete, the skirt is bunched at Serena’s knees, Bernie trails her hands up Serena’s thighs, asking for permission to continue, Serena gives a small nod. 

So the kisses start again, this time open mouthed kisses to the outside of Serena’s thigh, showing of her legs a inch at a time, their husbands still enjoying the show as their boners are now pushing the edge of their boxers away from their stomachs.  
Once she is as high as she can get Bernie opens Serena’s legs wide and does the same to the inner thighs, now staring at the apex of her thighs Bernie taps her hips so Serena can lift so she has enough room to discard the piece of clothing. Bernie slowly pulled the skirt down and placed one last kiss to the black lace knickers, right on top of her clit which made Serena jolt. Bernie smirked as she threw the skirt over to their husbands who now have risen from their seat.

Marcus stands before a kneeling Bernie, lowering his boxers while Edward takes his off completely and straddles Serena so his hips are directly at face height. The ladies set to work, stoking and moving their mouths up and down the shafts of their respective partners, Marcus is happy allowing Bernie to Set the pace but Edward more eager, he thrusts and deep throats Serena who must be used to it as she takes the full length easily (not that Edward is actually that big). Marcus however is longer and thicker, fills Bernie’s mouth up, not able to fit the full length in but he doesn’t seem to mind. Marcus pulls on Bernie's hair before he ejaculates, not wanting to spend his juices yet, again unlike Edward who as he thrusts for the last time holds himself deep in Serena’s throat as he comes.

The gentlemen share a look of understanding between them, they place their partners so they are sitting next to each other on the two seater sofa, legs apart but the ones nearest the other is tangled and kept aloft by the men. Their husband now stretched over them pushes their erect penises in as far as they can go, the ladies grab each others hands that are next to each other, tangling their fingers together, the other holding on to either the chair or their partner.   
The men thrust at the same pace to start with, Marcus then increasing the speed and strength, Edward tries to match but he can’t having spent himself earlier he is getting frustrated and so is Serena, Bernie can see this out of the corner of her eye, she untangles their fingers and places her middle finger over Serena’s clit and strokes it, it starts off slowly but the more that Serena digs her nails into her spread thigh, the quicker she goes, they are both convulsing together, Bernie doesn’t stop, she sees her friend through her orgasm as her free hand is on her own clit trying to produce another quick one, so Marcus has the time to ejaculate deep in her, she cums and he does too, collapsing on top of Bernie, her head turned to Serena, who is looking back at her; Edward now fallen to her side pushing the two ladies closer together, noses almost touching.

Marcus and Bernie agree to spend the night. They all head off to their respective rooms, both men fall asleep quickly, leaving their wives wondering what exactly happened tonight, not so much in them having sex with their husbands, but with the electricity between their respected wives.   
Serena gets up to get a glass of water, Bernie hears footsteps, knowing that it is unlikely to be Edwards, she follows her down stairs, leaning on the doorframe in the doorway, admiring Serena as she stands with her robe open facing the window drinking her glass of water. Their eyes meet in the reflection of the moon lit window, the room feels as though it is filled with electricity. Neither one turns their glare away as Bernie closes the gap and stands directly behind Serena, waiting for a signal, a signal that she wants more.


	2. Yes or no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Serena say yes?

Placing her hands on the worktop pressing her naked body to Serena’s and Serena body pressing back; holding onto her hips, her fingers trailing around to Bernie’s arse cheeks squeezing them open.   
Bernie takes that as a signal for her to proceed.

Serena inhales deeply and rolls her head to the side to encourage Bernie to kiss it, she does, careful not to leave any marks but places enough pressure with her teeth to show meaning. Serena turns to face Bernie in the tight space and is pushed back to the worktop edge, Serena heaves herself onto the marble worktop, not minding how cold it is on her skin; her skin currently feels as though it is on fire, burning for the woman she has only known for a few hours.   
Serena wants to feel Bernie on her skin so she shrugs of her robe and leaves it to pool at her waist on the counter top, pulling Bernie in closer by wrapping her calves around Bernie’s thighs and her hands on Bernie’s neck. They both gasp as Bernie’s bush tickles Serena’s again applying the right amount of pressure, just like before when their husbands were watching and they were fully clothed.   
The kisses deepen, moans get louder, hands become more frantic over the back and sides not yet venturing on their fronts. 

Bernie leans back looks at Serena as she beams her a smile back, neither speak, no words needed really, their eyes say it all. Bernie keeps her eyes on Serena’s as she takes her breasts in her large skinny hands and squeezes them gently. Serena places her hands over Bernies to encourage a bit more pressure and then pulls her face down to take them in her mouth as she arches her back thrusting them further into Bernie’s face who now is sucking and nipping at them in turn.   
After a few minutes of Bernie enjoying the milky breasts, Serena places her feet on the counter and spreads herself wide. Using this as encouragement to travel further, Bernie takes Serena’s left nipple in her mouth, her right hand cupping and squeezing her right breast, while Bernie’s right hand trails down and plays with Serena’s clit, encouraging the wetness to come, spreading it all around. When she is lubricated enough Bernie places 2 of her long slim fingers inside, pumping in and out softly, making sure her thumb presses on her clit as she goes in. Serena needs more, Bernie feels there is more room and places her ring finger in too, Serena moans and gasps loudly, so loudly Bernie has to place her hand over Serena’s mouth to stop the noises from waking their respective husbands.  
Their eyes meet once again and Bernie waits, waits for the internal flutterings on her fingers. Serena is thrusting and rolling her hips in time, her wet hot core is squeezing her fingers now as she comes. Bernie kissing her to stop the near shout from passing her lips as she shudders in Bernie’s arms.   
They never stop kissing while Serena is working through her aftershocks, she holds on to Bernie for dear life and Bernie does to her too. Now still and breaths back to normal, Serena gets off the counter top and heads into the spare bedroom which is downstairs. It is her mothers room when she stays. Hand in hand with Bernie who follows admiring the brunette’s arse as she walks ahead of her.

Serena pulls Bernie through the door and leads her to the bed, its a single one, but it will do for now, the small box room feels intimate, still sexually charged as the kitchen, in fact I think they could light the house up for a week on the amount of electricity that is flowing between them at the minute.

Bernie waits for instruction, she wants Serena to take charge.

Serena pulls down the duvet, she kneels in the centre of the bed and pats it asking for Bernie to join her, instantly pressing her body against Bernie’s so they are now laying flush against each other, moaning as thighs give pressure and wetness covers them as she slides down.   
Bernie is so wet already.

Serena slides her hand down in search of the wetness, circling Bernie’s clit at first touch, Bernie opens her legs wider to give Serena as much access as she needs. Serena kisses her way down Bernie’s body and halts for a few seconds when she is face to face with Bernie’s core, wet glistening core, admiring it.   
Keeping Bernie’s legs as far wide as she can, lifting them a little higher too, she leans in and takes her first long slow swipe, Bernie scrambles with her hands, she ends up pulling the pillow that was beneath her head on her face, clenching down it over her mouth. Serena continues with lapping up the dripping wetness on the outer folds, from the bottom all the way to the top, flicking sharply at Bernies clit making her jolt every time she does it.

Now relative tided, Serena places 2 fingers deep in Bernie’s core while using her other hand she places 2 fingers either side of Bernie’s clit and pulls on her clit a little with her teeth until it sticks up past the fingers as she clamps them together keeping it in place; she uses her stiffened tongue to lick up and down furiously while fucking her with the fingers in her core.

Bernie throws the pillow to the side of the bed knocking over the lamp in the process not that Serena notices, she leans up so she can look down at Serena who was smirking as their eyes met, Bernie’s core tightens around Serena’s fingers, Bernie’s fist tighten the grip on each hand as she comes thrashing around her top half as she tries to keep the bottom half as still as possible to see her through the biggest orgasm of her life, whispering Serena’s name along with expletives that could make a miner blush.

They lie in each others arms, kissing and holding onto each other until just before the sun begins to peek over the horizon.   
“I would like it if we can do it again.” Bernie asks into the dark room.   
Serena’s only answer “when?”


End file.
